Trent Hanson
Trent, also known as the Dark Corsair, was a human male that served under the Empire as a young adult, until he was fired for being theorized for helping Bruce Starkiller escape and defy the Empire, which was not true. His life was ruined because of it, making him become one of Bruce Starkiller's greatest enemies during the Roman Wars. Biography Imperial Service Trent was born into a strict, Imperial loving family, so he joined the Empire willingly to become a TIE pilot. He made many friends during his time, including Bruce Starkiller. One day, Bruce escaped the academy to defy the Empire. This action made the Empire believe Trent was apart of the act since he was seen talking to Bruce prior to his escape alone. Trent was kicked out of the academy and was ridiculed for it by his family and friends. Along with his humiliation, Bruce killed one of Trent's good friends during a skirmish above Garos IV. Finding Bruce Trent wanted to bring Bruce to justice so he was recruited to become a bounty hunter after lingering around Nar Shaddaa. Trent spent the entire year trying to search for Bruce until he found him on Manaan after seeing him on the Holonet News from his swoop racing. Trent found Bruce in the Sunrider Estate at night and held him at gunpoint. Bruce managed to disarm him and the two fought in the bedroom. Trent lost the fight after being beat senseless by Bruce. Trent "died" after taking many heats to the brain. The authorities were called by Mrs. Sunrider, who then took Trent to the Empire for treatment. Revival Trent was brought back to life by the Empire, as a propaganda act to show the galaxy that the Empire showed they cared for the people of the galaxy. Trent was beaten so bad, he had to get many of his broken bones replaced with cybernetics. It was painful for him to live at first, but he adapted to his new enhancements soon enough. Trent dedicated years to hunting Bruce, but always came in too late. The Dark Corsair Trent gave up on finding Bruce for a long time and became a loyal worker for the Hutts. He quickly climbed the ranks of becoming their best bounty hunter, even rivaling Vince himself. Trent took on the name, the Dark Corsair, after he successfully accomplished an assassination task on Naboo, which civilians started to call him the Dark Corsair. Trent was present during the M4-78 Campaign when Roman was hiring Bounty Hunters to intercept the Vertibird. He was too slow and the hunt was lost to Vince on Cloud City. Finding Bruce on Tatooine Trent caught word from Mos Eisley denizens, that Bruce was on Tatooine for a mission for the Alliance. Trent went to Tatooine and attacked Bruce in the Dune Seas, without giving away his identity. Trent almost won in the scuffle, but he was shot by a distant sniper shot from the unbeknownst Pris. The shot didn't kill him, but rather incapacitated him. Bruce believed him to be dead and ran off to find the shooter that saved his life. He recovered from his wound and left Tatooine shortly after the fight. Duel on Centares Trent worked for the Empire for the final time to stage a coup for the Rebel Alliance. He sent a fake transmission that Bruce received regarding a Delta Squad member being tortured on Centares. Bruce arrived on Centares, only to be led into a trap by Trent. The two began to fight to the death, where Trent eventually lost by having his right arm cut off by Bruce's lightsaber. Trent's mask fell off in the battle, where he finally revealed to Bruce his identity. Bruce was surprised to learn that Trent was alive after all these years. Death The two had a conversation about their past and their hardships. Trent vowed that he'd kill Bruce and everyone he loved, which caused them to get into another scrap. Trent was knocked off of the tower and tried to hold on to Bruce's arm to catch himself. Bruce let go of him, saying 'it was for survival'. Trent plummeted down into the city and died from the long fall. =